A Monks Birthday wish
by Sila-kun
Summary: When someone besides Kagome is kiddnapped the group rushes to reclaim it's lost member. Love is found and so are anciet magics. One-shot


A MONKS BIRTHDAY WISH  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and you know what neither do you so you can't rub it in.  
  
Hello all! This is the first time I've ever actually dedicated a story to someone before, but Happy Birthday DUSTIN! Enjoy your birthday surprise.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sango sighed depressingly as she gazed at the roaring fire in front of her, petting Kilala absently. It was a peaceful and clear night. The moon gleamed brightly and the stars twinkled happily. Tonight was absolutely perfect, but still the young woman frown into the inferno diligently. The day after tomorrow on the other hand brought butterflies to her stomach and an ache of sadness from her heart. It would be the lech's birthday in one day. She had one day to find out what he meant to her. One day to find him a gift. And one day to see a real smile on his face. Just one. God, she hated that number. It was so final and oppressive.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts dear lady."  
  
Sango jumped and stared wide eyed at the person who had casually sat down beside her. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
The young priest turned his youthful face toward the demon slayer. "Keeping a gorgeous young woman company in the early hours of the day."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"It's true!" Miroku's face held mocking pain that almost convinced Sango to kiss him and make it all better.  
  
Sango turned her eyes back to the smoldering fire. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
Miroku chuckled with an air of amusement. "Should you not also be dreaming at this hour my fair lady?"  
  
Opening her mouth to protest, Sango's trained senses heard a delicate snap of a twig on the littered forest floor. "What was that?"  
  
"Something's coming." Inuyasha quietly made his way toward the still sleeping Kagome and shook her lightly, waking her from her blissful slumber. "Miroku and Shippo stay with Kagome and the jewel shards. Sango, take Kilala and try to lure the demons away from Kagome. I'll meet the forward attack. If we get separated than meet at the village we stopped at last."  
  
There was a tense moment of silence before a god awful feral cry reverberated through the wooded area. Everyone braced themselves and waited tensely for the demons onslaught.  
  
"Lousy humans! We'll kill you all!" The demons streamed out of the thick trees and into the small glen they had made camp in.  
  
As the fighting begun the warriors failed to notice the three humanoid demons hiding in the branches of a large tree.  
  
"Brother, do you really think this bunch of fools can actually capture our blossoming rose without harming her?" A male figure snorted in distaste.  
  
"No. Those incompetent fools only serve as a distraction to my plan." A smooth velvet like voice spoke quietly against the gentle caressing breeze.  
  
"So what is this plan of yours?" Another smooth voice met the air.  
  
"It's simple really, but there was no need to be elaborate with such blundering obstacles. While the half-breed is a minor problem the other two will be easily distracted and the fox child is no worry what so ever. The only one to be wary of is the cat demon, but she should be distracted enough."  
  
"I take it we wait here for you to decide when to swoop and take our little flower back home."  
  
"For once you are correct."  
  
"And for once you aren't trying to contradict me."  
  
"Both of you quiet. The difference between them is growing."  
  
And indeed the space that had separated the defenders was increasing quickly. Within no time Each party was at least fifty feet of each other. Plenty of space to swoop down and snatched their target.  
  
"We go on three."  
  
"Why is it always three? Why not something like five or one?"  
  
"Shut-up already. We go on three, because I say so." The figure waited for its companion to give a quick nod before he turned his gaze back to the battlefield.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
With the last word breathed into the air the three beings swooped down to the earth's field. Upon landing on the plush grass they hurled themselves with inhuman speed toward their unsuspecting prey. With their blurred movements no one saw them snatch the women into they're arms.  
  
When the lady realized that she was being held in an almost tender embrace she was shocked into action. Desperately trying to get out of the unwanted hold caused the group to quickly finish their dwindling enemies off and rush to their companions aid.  
  
As she was dragged across the ground the woman stretched an arm as far as she could toward the group running to her. Somewhere in her mind's depths she new that they wouldn't make it in time to save her. Not even with Inuyasha's demon speed the distance was to great to be covered in time. Tears began to fall as she watched her friends vainly come to her.  
  
When the demons took to the sky she could no longer keep the darkness that had be encompassing her vision away and it slowly took away more of her awareness. The last thing she even took note of was the strangled cry voicing her own name in desperation.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Miroku dropped to the ground in despair as he watched the demon exterminator be flown away.  
  
"Why her?" Kagome's small voice penetrated the pregnant silence. "Why did they take her?"  
  
Before tossing an answer at her he made sure to cover it with mirth. "What jealous that someone else was kidnapped?"  
  
"Miroku now is no time to joke around. Besides that was almost hurtful." Kagome responded to is taunt with an indifferent air around her. Like she really didn't care that he had offended her.  
  
"Still I have to wonder why they took Sango. She had no jewel shards and no grudging enemy that I knew of?" Miroku voiced his musings with a carefully hidden bit of worry.  
  
"It doesn't matter why they did it. We just have to go and save her no matter what. She would for us." Kagome's voice was thick with dedication and persistence.  
  
"Feh. And how do you suppose we do that?" Inuyasha's harsh comment seemed to dull Kagome's vigorous disposition.  
  
Kaogome opened her mouth to reassure herself, but was interrupted by Shippo's childish voice. "Kilala says that she knows how to save Sango."  
  
"She does? How?" Kagome picked up the mewing Kilala and looked her in the eye.  
  
"She says that she knows the three beings who took off with her mistress." Again Shippo interrupted for the cat demon.  
  
"Really who were they?" This time it was Miroku's turn to be inquisitive.  
  
"She says that she'll tell us everything she knows, in a brief way of course, and then she'll lead us to where the demons are hiding." Shippo drew a breath as Kilala started to tell the story.  
  
"The three beings are triplets and their names are Yasuo the Golden One, Keitaro the Scarlet One, and Kaemon the Azure One. These three brothers were the sole heirs to the Kingdom of an almost extinct breed of demons, The Seraph Demon. This particular breed of demon could give immense power to any being that held their sacred feather. This feather held all of the demon's power in it and it had no limit as to what could be contained in it. After the feather was attained the demon was robbed of it's magic and killed or left to its fate. When a Seraph demon is drained of it's holy magic it resorts into a human form. There was a time when the demon was left alone in hopes that it's kind would flourish and obtaining blessed feathers would no longer be an issue, but during this time a great war broke out. In desperation the Lord of one of the tribes sent his most skilled warriors to raid the angel's kingdom. That very night also happened to be on the night that the current rulers wife was giving birth to her fourth child. The attack started on the bordering lands and the news didn't reach the Lord before his wife went in labor. With his wife in labor and his three sons all together in her room supporting their mother refusing to budge from her side he was at a lost. His wife could not be moved and his sons and inherited his brash stubbornness and infallible loyalty. The ruler tried to hold his lands, but the opposing army rushed them with none of the courteous affairs that the demon battles were formed on. To place it bluntly it was a vicious massacre. As the night raged on the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They sent the baby to a group of human demon slayers to raise her until they could give her a safe place to call home. The three boys were sent into a secluded palace in the sky that was the royal family's private abode. The boys continued to watch their sister through an enchanted mirror until it was time to bring her home. That girl's name was Sango the Dawn-tinted One.  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the words that Shippo had translated. Sango was a demon. And an heir. It was almost to much to take in.  
  
"Kilala also says that she knows how to get there and it wouldn't be difficult at all, but she says that the triplets are a tad protective of their younger sister.'  
  
Silence hung heavily in the air as everyone tried to digest everything they had been told.  
  
Miroku mused quietly and decided it best to break the silence. "Well if her brothers have been watching everything she's been doing they must really hate me by now."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sango was encompassed be gentle darkness that caressed her skin and incited her mind. She was aware that her body was snuggled into a soft, warm bed and that she was in no apparent danger. Once her mind had accepted that everything was all right and she was some place safe flashes of scenes began to filter into her mind.  
  
There was smoke everywhere and one look around clearly told her that a once great city had stood here. Now all there was now was ruins. turning to one side of her she saw a multitude of deceased bodies. The thing that seemed to alarm her the most was that the bodies had wings and others didn't. She peered closer to the body closer to her. It had dark green wings that were stained with crimson blood. As she continued to stare the wings color seemed to drain out of them and fly out to some distant point. Once the wings were a flawless white the continued to fade. And within moments the wings were gone. Only the body remained. She gasped and turned around.  
  
Another scene greeted her. This one was of a steward carefully cradling a bundle in his arms while racing through thick woods. Soon the man reached a small village that reminded of the demon exterminators own home. Knocking frantically at the gate the steward glanced around the surrounding area frantically. A man in a dark blue kimono came out to greet the stranger. The welcoming smile on the man's face diminished as he took note of the other man's state of mind and distress. The steward conversed with the other man in low rushed tones. The man nodded quickly and accepted the bundle quickly and turned to leave when the steward gabbed his arm. The steward whistled low out of the wood came a small feline that resembled Kilala frightenly.  
  
The last scene swirled before her. It was of three young boys about six or seven all being ushered into a palace floating on puffy white clouds. They were obviously reluctant, but with one sharp look from a middle aged man with glittering blue wings and they went into the citadel. The man pulled out a staff and held it against the guarding wall, weaving spells on it before turning and descending to the earth below.  
  
The scenes stopped but something still seemed to flow into Sango's body. She laid on the bed quietly while thousands of years worth of knowledge seeped into her. Informing her of her past and heritage.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
After traveling for the better part of the day they had finally made to the Cloud Palace. As of now they were trying to rest up a bit before they marched in there to claim Sango. The campsite was a small meadow with trees and flowers. The odd thing was they were all clouds, although they were tinted with color. Kilala held true to her word and they made it here with little to no trouble.  
  
After a short hour of rest dusk was settling in and they were ready to confront the brothers. With Inuyasha at front, Shippo and Kagome riding Kilala, and Miroku walking beside them they headed for the citadel. The castle was a clear as crystal, but he color tints in it varied dramatically. The high wall was much the same with its splashes of color in every odd space. At the gate stood three figures. One of them had shiny gold wings that sparkled in the evenings glow. Another had light blue wings that sparkled gloriously. Lastly was the figure with deep red winds that were alive with a glitter of their own.  
  
When their was a decent ten feet in between the two parties they stopped and stared at each other until the triplets spoke as one. "Go away."  
  
Kagome huffed indignantly. "We aren't leaving until we have Sango back."  
  
Golden wings ruffled with annoyance. "She's not going back with you. You're undeserving of her company."  
  
"Isn't that her choice to make." Miroku stepped around Kilala, leaving him in plain sight.  
  
"You bastard. I'm going to kill you for touching my sister." Scarlet wings fluttered as they prepared to take flight.  
  
"Now now. I'm sure we can settle this as adults."  
  
"Why? When tearing you to pieces we'll be so much funnier." Blue feathers gleamed dangerously as they readied themselves for an attack.  
  
"Uh. Are you sure that that is what Lady Sango would want?"  
  
"Don't you dare bring her into this!" The three brothers seemed to have lost all patience and were now taking flight.  
  
"Well if it's a fight they want it's a fight they're going to get." Inuyasha unsheathed is sword while Kagome notched an arrow.  
  
"Some how I don't think that were going to win this with out some help."  
  
"Stop being pessimistic Miroku. They're just a bunch of feather brained idiots. I seriously doubt if they can cause much damage." Kagome's words had barely left her mouth when a large sphere of red energy came swirling toward her, barely giving her enough time to roll to the side. "Maybe not."  
  
"We going to die. We are defiantly going to die." Miroku shook his head sadly before getting into a fighting mood.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sango bolted up awake to sound of rather disturbing booms and curses. She searched the room hurriedly for something to wear. Luckily there was a rose tinted silk gown draped across the chair in the corner of the room. Wrapping the sheets around her frame she darted over to the gown and hurriedly put it on. After she was promptly dressed she turned to run out of the room to see what the disturbance was only to fall flat on her face. Groaning she looked over her shoulder to se a set of baby pink wings glistening in the moon's pale glow.  
  
"Oh forgot I had those." While she had been asleep all the knowledge that she would ever need had been inserted into her brain and her wings and unfolded along with her ancient magic.  
  
Brushing herself off she decided that flying would be a better mode of transportation and the widow seemed a better way to get out of the castle than the long crystal corridors. Flying in the air proved to be an easy task and so would finding the cause of the noise. The plumes of smokes and the flashes of attacks led her to the battlefield effortlessly.  
  
On the battlefield she recognized her brothers, who were identified in her dreams, and her friends, who were currently getting their tails whooped. She almost fell from the sky when Inuyasha's attack was diverted away from her golden brother, Yasuo, and returned by an irate Seraph demon with blue like wings, Keitaro. She drooped several feet though when not only was Kagome's arrow caught by her red winged brother, Kaemon, but it was also redirected toward Inuyasha sussecfully putting him out of commission.  
  
She stayed and watched for a while, unsure of what to do, but when the triplets and taken care of everyone else the turned to Miroku who was struggling to get up. Sango quickly swooped down and cradled an almost fully conscious Miroku in her arms.  
  
"Sango put that down. You don't know where it's been." Sango wasn't sure you had said that but she threw a glare at all three of them to be safe.  
  
Opening her mouth to disagree, she quickly snapped it shut and glared and the monk who was currently resting his hand on her butt. "You're right. It probably has a disease." And she promptly dropped the offending bundle on the ground.  
  
"So we can kill it?"  
  
Sighing pathetically Sango shook her head. "No. Leave the vermin to me."  
  
"You are no fun sister."  
  
"Hmph." Sango hesitantly put her arms around Miroku and pumped her wings, bringing them aloft.  
  
She flew them to a small cliff that over looked the whole cloudy kingdom, where she gently placed her passenger.  
  
"Miroku I want to have a really serious talk with you. No funny business, or wise cracks."  
  
"If that is what you want."  
  
"Good now listen Miroku. I really like you and I value your friendship deeply, but..." Sango turned to face him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It'll never work." Miroku hung his head depressingly.  
  
"I didn't say that." Miroku brought his head up to look at is fair angel. "What I meant to say was that every time I see you with another girl my heart clenches and I suddenly get this feeling that you can never be with just one woman, that you have to several girls on the side. That feeling breaks my heart Miroku. It really does.'  
  
"Sango, I never meant to hurt you. And I swear to you I would never cheat on my significant other."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes darling I mean that?"  
  
"So you're all mine?"  
  
"A bit possessive are we. But yes Sango I'm all yours."  
  
"Thank you so much Miroku." She stepped closer to the monk and gently placed a hand to his heart. "Then in exchange I'm all yours. And as prove I give you my feather." Miroku's eyes widened as Sango removed her hand and summoned a crystal feather tinted pink. She deftly placed the feather's tip in alignment with his heart and slowly placed pressure one it. Light waves to pink ripples went across his chest as the feather was place in to body. Into his heart. Sango looked at him with love filled eyes and leaned closer to him so their lips were millimeters apart.  
  
"Happy Birthday Miroku-sama." With that utterance Sango closed the distance between the two and place her lips to his.  
  
And so the couple shared their first kiss at the brink of dawn.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Yasuo- I REALLY Keitaro- REALLY Kaemon- REALLY All three- HATE THAT GUY!  
  
An: I hope you liked it Dustin. It took me forever to do too. R/R 


End file.
